I Get No Respect
by King in Yellow
Summary: Kim does unto Shego as she would have Shego do unto her. Whether that is good or bad will be for Shego to decide - but the green woman doesn't seem to be complaining. Best Enemies universe.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters from the Kim Possible series.

My profile contains an overview of the Best Enemies universe.

**I Get No Respect**

As she unlocked the front door Kim heard Shego's voice. Uncertain who the green woman might be talking with Kim entered quietly and peered around the corner into the living room.

Shego lay on her stomach on the couch, her shoes discarded on the floor. She faced away from Kim with a thick textbook open in front of her while she talked on the phone.

Kim heard references to 'unsecured debt' and 'creditors' and drew her head back for a fast mental inventory of residents. Ron had promised to pick the twins up from daycare after class - that would be almost two hours. Justine and Zita would be at work for more than two hours. Monique worked at Club Banana until late that evening, and Bonnie had a rehearsal that should keep her away from home even longer.

Kim smiled to herself; Shego was alone and unprotected -- utterly in her power. She felt fairly certain Shego had not heard her come in, and while she could not move as quietly as Ron she knew she could, by waiting until Shego was talking, sneak in quietly enough to catch her lover unaware.

"Hold on," Shego told the person on the phone, "I saw it in here somewhere." She flipped frantically through the book, looking for the story of the negotiable cow. "Here it is, page three seventeen. It -- **Eeep**!" An overly familiar hand on her rear end, when she believed herself alone in the house, startled Shego.

_"What's wrong?"_ the other student asked as Shego quickly rolled over. Shego frowned at the smiling Kim and shook her head 'no'.

"Sorry," Shego spoke into the phone. "One of my housemates came home and startled me."

Kim glared back at Shego, _"One of your housemates? Not, 'woman I love madly' not, 'mother of my children' just 'one of my housemates'. I don't get any respect around here. You're going down."_

"Did you find the story?" Shego asked the person at the other end.

"Unsecured debt," Kim whispered, "I'll show you unsecured," and unbuckled Shego's belt before she could roll back over.

"Stop that," Shego hissed.

_"Stop what?"_

"Sorry, I got distracted. Did you find the story with the cow?"

Shego swatted Kim's hand away as the redhead tried to unbutton Shego's jeans.

_"Yeah, but I don't see how you could--"_ Shego missed the rest of the question. With only one hand free to defend herself Kim's second attack managed to unbutton the pants.

"Will you stop that!" Shego whispered, but she had trouble suppressing the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

_"Stop what? Is something going on there?"_

"Yeah, I've, uh, got a kid demanding attention." Kim glared at Shego, and started pulling her jeans off.

_"Children can be so demanding."_ Shego used one hand to keep her underwear, and the dignity attached thereto, on as Kim wrestled her jeans off.

"Yeah, and this child needs little lesson in what the word 'no' means."

"Child?" Kim hissed in mock anger, "you're going to pay for that!" She reached for Shego's shirt.

Shego swatted her hand away. "I'm on the phone."

_"Do you need to go?"_

"Yeah, I'll call you back." Turning her attention to Kim, "God, Princess, you're impossible. I give up my carefree live of crime to try and get an honest job and this is how you treat me? I swear; I get no respect."

"Honest job?" Kim scoffed. "You're studying to be a lawyer. It's in the Constitution or someplace that they don't get any respect."

Kim reached for Shego's shirt again, but the pale woman caught her wrist and jerked her down on top of her. While Kim had a considerable head start Shego knew her ticklish spots and hoped to distract Kim and catch up or even out-strip her opponent in the race to what some could wish were a photo finish.

Bonnie regarded the afternoon wasted. Most of the cast didn't know their lines and the director blew his stack and sent everyone home to memorize. Bonnie knew her lines and wanted to work on delivery and blocking. She talked with the director a little while - he was glad that someone had done her job and it allowed Bonnie to gloat about being ahead of other cast members. But Bonnie would have preferred a rehearsal.

As she unlocked the front door Bonnie heard Kim and Shego's laughter. Bonnie peered into the living room… "Oh my God!" Bonnie stared at a blank wall opposite the couch. "Will you two remember there are straights living here? Your bedroom has a door - use it! I don't get any respect."

"And you call me impossible," Kim said to Shego. "Honestly, we put a roof over her head and food on the table--"

"Ron puts food on the table," Bonnie interrupted, "and your parents wanted me to move in here and help you. And this is how you thank my years of selfless service?"

"She does a lot around here," Shego reminded Kim. "We should thank her properly."

"She's a pain," Kim complained. "What do you mean; thank her?"

"We could ask her for a threesome."

Bonnie turned pale, screamed and ran for the stairs in that order.

Shego gave chase, and Kim followed Shego. They heard the lock click and the sound of furniture being moved in front of Bonnie's door. "Take it to your bedroom!" Bonnie shouted.

"Why did you say that to Bonnie?" Kim demanded.

Shego grinned, "'Cause you're adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Kim pouted, and Shego gave her a hug.

"Bonnie's right," Shego whispered, "bedroom now?"

"Will you respect me in the morning?" Kim murmured in her ear.

"Just as much as I do now, Princess," Shego promised.

--The End--


End file.
